Visite Médicale
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: C'est quoi un proctologue ? Dean va le découvrir ! PWP Destiel Sam rencontre son nouveau médecin ! Et... PWP Sabriel


Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je vous présente un nouvel OS, un petit Destiel bien coquin !

Mais qu'est-ce que j'dis moi, c'est un PORNO ! Un petit Destiel tout droit sorti de mon cerveau pervers ! mouahahahah !

Bref, trêve de blabla, je vais pas vous faire un débat, lisez et vous verrez !

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

 **Warning en fin de texte, pour ceux qui veulent la surprise ! krkrkr**

Bonne lecture !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dean conduisait, l'esprit perturbé. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait été voir son médecin traitant. Il avait dû se faire violence pour accepter de parler de son "problème", étant assez gênant.

 _\- J'ai des problèmes pour... 'fin, vous voyez. Pour faire lever le soldat, avait alors affirmé le jeune homme._

 _\- M. Winchester, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir des troubles de l'érection, lui avait répondu le Docteur Gabriel Heaven. Est-ce arrivé plusieurs fois ? Ou alors est-ce un incident isolé ?_

 _\- C'est arrivé plusieurs fois, avait marmonné Dean, le rouge aux joues. Et je peux vous dire que quand on se retrouve face à une créature de rêve, et que rien ne se passe dans le caleçon, on ne sait plus où se mettre !_

 _\- Mh, je vois. Avez-vous remarqué des changements ? avait continué le Docteur Heaven. Des troubles urinaires, une urine plus ou moins sombre ?_

 _\- Euh non... Enfin, je pense pas... Vous pensez à quoi ? s'était inquiété Dean, le visage soudainement livide._

 _\- Ne paniquez pas. Je vais vous envoyer voir un proctologue, avait proposé Gabriel, écrivant un mot pour son confrère. Il fera les examens nécessaires. Ce n'est qu'un contrôle, ne vous mettez pas de fausses idées en tête._

 _\- Dites-moi à quoi vous pensez, avait insisté Dean._

 _-_ _ _À_ un trouble de la Prostate. Ce n'est peut-être rien, ou c'est peut-être quelque chose, avait avoué le Docteur. Voilà, appelez ce numéro. Il s'appelle Castiel Novak. C'est mon frère, avait précisé Gabriel._

 _\- Votre frère ? Mais vos noms de famille... avait commencé Dean, avant de s'interrompre. Excusez-moi, c'est peut-être-_

 _\- Non, il n'y a aucun problème, avait alors souri Gabriel. J'ai pris le nom de famille de ma mère lorsque je suis entré en école de médecine. Cela nous a évité d'être automatiquement relié._ _Faites aussi une prise de sang pour déceler une éventuelle MST ou autre. Je préfère tout chercher, avait terminé le médecin._

 _Dean avait hoché la tête, comprenant légèrement. Il avait récupéré la lettre, avait salué son médecin, et avait quitté le cabinet médical, des questions plein la tête. Et surtout une : c'est quoi un proctologue ?_

Dean avait pris rendez-vous rapidement, et c'est ainsi que quelques jours plus, tard, il se retrouva à se garer près du cabinet médical du Docteur Castiel Novak. Il descendit de son Impala, et entra de le cabinet.

Il se retrouva face à une secrétaire médicale souriante, qui terminait une conversation téléphonique. Il regarda le nom sur le badge : Charlie Bradbury.

\- Merci, au revoir ! finit Charlie, avant de raccrocher. Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

\- Hem, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Docteur Novak. Je suis Dean Winchester.

Charlie tapa rapidement sur son ordinateur, et hocha la tête. Elle invita Dean à s'asseoir en attendant que le médecin ne l'accueille, puis appuya sur un interphone posé sur son bureau.

\- hey mon poulet, y'a ton prochain rendez-vous qui est arrivé ! expliqua la secrétaire, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Dean.

Ce dernier sourit, amusé du comportement de Charlie.

\- Charlie, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner de surnom devant les patients, soupira la voix dans l'interphone. J'arrive.

\- Ok Poulet ! ricana Charlie, récoltant un autre soupir du Docteur Novak.

Dean sentit sa peau se couvrir de chaire de poule en entendant la voix grave du médecin. Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme dans une blouse blanche. Dean le détailla, intrigué. Des cheveux sombres en bataille, un visage doux, une bouche qui donnait envie de découvrir sa douceur. Un corps qui semblait bien bâti. Et surtout, des yeux d'un bleu si profond que Dean ne se rendit pas compte que le médecin lui parlait.

Dean n'avait jamais eu honte d'admirer autant les femmes que les hommes, mais n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas et de se retrouver seul avec un homme.

-... hein ?

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit le docteur de sa voix si enivrante.

\- Oui désolé, le rassura Dean, se levant et serrant la main de Castiel. Juste un peu stressé.

\- Y'a pas de quoi ! sourit Charlie. Cass' a des doigts de fée !

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, et dirigea son patient jusque dans la salle d'auscultation. Il s'installa derrière son bureau, et ouvrit son carnet de notes. Dean lui tendit la lettre de Gabriel, et le regarda la lire. Il détailla aussi le relevé de prise de sang, indiquant que son patient était clean.

\- Ah oui, je vois. Bien, je vais vous expliquer ce qui va se passer. Je vais vous faire un examen de la prostate. Ce sera sans douleur bien sûr, expliqua Castiel, se levant de son bureau.

\- Attendez, je peux poser une question ?

\- Oui, allez-y.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par "sans douleur " ? s'inquiéta Dean.

\- Eh bien, comme vous le savez, votre prostate se situe dans votre rectum, commença Castiel. Comme Gab- le Docteur Heaven a dû vous l'expliquer, il a un doute sur le fonctionnement de votre prostate. Je vais donc devoir procéder à un palper de la glande pour-

\- Wow, attendez, le coupa Dean. Vous voulez dire que vous allez... mettre un doigt dans mon- Oh putain !

Dean se leva lentement de son siège, regardant partout pour trouver la sortie, complètement paniqué.

\- Non, je veux pas- c'est pas...

\- M. Winchester, tenta Castiel, se levant à son tour.

\- Je veux pas me retrouver les fesses à l'air avec un doigt dans le-

\- DEAN ! le coupa le médecin, tentant avec son prénom. Calmez-vous. Asseyez-vous et détendez-vous, et expliquez-moi ce qui vous tracasse.

Dean souffla lentement, et accepta de se rasseoir. Il prit une profondément inspiration, et se lança.

\- Je... J'ai entendu dire que la prostate était un endroit sensible chez l'homme. Et je veux pas me retrouver...

\- M. Winche-

\- Dean, s'il vous plaît. M. Winchester, c'est mon père, le coupa le patient.

\- Dean, répéta Castiel, de sa voix ronronnante. Effectivement, la prostate est une glande très sensible, qui peut procurer du plaisir lors d'une stimulation. Mais, pour faire simple, ça fonctionne comme le clitoris d'une femme.

Dean sentit ses joues rougir, mais n'en fit pas cas, écoutant attentivement les explications du proctologue.

\- Lors d'un rapport sexuel avec une femme, le ou la partenaire peut être amener à stimuler ce petit organe, procurant ainsi du plaisir à la femme. Mais ça ne se fait pas au premier contact. On joue avec, le fait rouler, le pince, le titille, pour faire monter lentement le plaisir.

Dean se sentait légèrement à l'étroit dans son jean, mais le visage impassible du médecin le calma un peu.

\- Pour la prostate, c'est à peu près pareil. Si le ou la partenaire souhaite donner du plaisir à son homme, une stimulation de cette glande peut amener à un orgasme. Mais il faut jouer avec.

\- Comme pour une femme, termina Dean. Je comprends.

\- Bien. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons procéder à l'examen de votre prostate. Avez-vous déjà eu des rapports anaux ?

\- Euh non, rien du tout, avoua Dean, se levant de nouveau.

\- Alors, je vais vous laisser vous installer tout seul. Enlever votre pantalon et votre sous-vêtement, et installez-vous sur la table d'examen. Ça ressemble à celle d'un gynécologue.

Il le conduisit dans une petite salle adjacente. La lumière était légèrement tamisée, et une musique douce résonnait. Castiel montra la table, expliquant calmement.

\- Vous poserez vos jambes sur les étriers, et lorsque vous vous sentirez prêt, appelez-moi. Prenez votre temps, je sais que se montrer dans cette position n'est agréable pour personne, continua Castiel, avant de quitter la petite salle.

Dean regarda tout autour de lui, curieux. Il tendit l'oreille, et sourit en entendant un vieux rock passer à la radio. Il se détendit, puis commença à se déshabiller. Il enleva sa veste, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, puis son pantalon, se retrouvant en caleçon et tee-shirt. Il hésita puis ôta son boxer, et grimpa sur la table.

\- Je commence à comprendre ce que vivent les femmes quand elles sont en salle d'accouchement, ricana doucement Dean, posant ses jambes sur les étriers.

Il appela le médecin, qui entra dans la petite salle.

\- Détendez-vous, sourit Castiel, enfilant une paire de gant, puis montra une tube à son patient. Je vais étaler cette crème sur votre anus. Ça va détendre le muscle, et la pénétration se fera plus facilement. Il y aura bien sûr une petite gêne, c'est pourquoi nous allons prendre notre temps.

Dean hocha la tête, tirant sur son tee-shirt pour cacher son entrejambe. Castiel, remarquant le geste, attrapa la veste de son patient et lui tendit. Dean le remerçia et recouvrit son service trois-pièces.

Il sursauta en sentant un doigt se poser sur son antre, et se crispa. Dean croisa le regard de son médecin et se détendit. La crème était un peu froide, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

\- Parfait, sourit Castiel. Vous êtes détendu, ça va bien se passer. Oh, j'ai oublié de vous demander, voulez-vous que je change de station ? J'aime le vieux rock mais-

\- Vous déconnez ? ACDC, Métallica, que des grands de ce nom ! s'extasia Dean, ravie de partager ses goûts musicaux. C'est rare de nos jours de trouver quelqu'un qui aime ça !

Castiel sourit, et monta légèrement le son. Il attrapa son tabouret roulant, et se plaça entre les jambes de son patient. Ce dernier perdit son sourire, la tête du proctologue entre ses cuisses le perturbant légèrement.

\- On va commencer le contrôle, expliqua Castiel. Ne vous crispez pas. Je vais lubrifier mon doigt, et quand vous serez prêt, je commencerais. D'accord ?

Dean hocha la tête, soufflant doucement. Il regarda Castiel verser un gel transparent sur son doigt ganté, et sentit ce doigt frotter son anus. Il se racla la gorge, gêné.

\- Voilà, murmura Castiel, entrant une première phalange dans le rectum de son patient. Parfait, ça va très bien se passer.

Dean se détendit totalement, et sentit le doigt entrer entièrement en lui. Castiel commença à le tourner lentement, cherchant ce petit renflement qui annonçait la présence de la prostate.

Quand il la sentit, il la palpa doucement, cherchant la moindre trace de gêne ou de douleur sur le visage de son patient. Mais ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, les mains négligemment posé sur son ventre.

\- Voilà, je l'ai trouvé, murmura Castiel. Elle est souple, ce qui signifie qu'elle fonctionne bien. Je vais continuer la palpation sur toute la paroi de votre rectum, pour essayer de déceler un éventuel petit gonflement suspect.

Dean acquiesça, les yeux toujours fermés. Le doigt en lui tourna, et il sentit une main frôler ses testicules, toujours couvertes par sa veste.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir les relever, annonça Castiel, puis croisant le regard de son patient. Je parle de vos testicules.

Un hochement de tête de son patient, le médecin releva doucement les bourses, et crût entendre un soupir. il se concentra sur sa tache, tâtant doucement. Un doute le prit, et il entra un deuxième doigt dans l'antre serré de son patient.

\- C'est juste pour être sûr, souffla-t-il, alors que Dean se tortillait sur la table.

Ne sentant rien de suspect, il ôta lentement ses doigts, et relâcha les bourses. Un long râle profond sortit de la gorge de Dean, faisant sursauter le médecin.

\- Je vous ai fait mal ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non.. souffla Dean, rouvrant les yeux. C'est... désolé, j'ai pas pu le contrôler.

Il se redressa, mais oubliant sa veste sur son bassin, celle-ci tomba, révélant une érection phénoménale.

\- Put- pardon ! D-désolé, bafouilla le patient, tentant de cacher sa verge tendue. Je-

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas le premier à qui ça arrive, sourit Castiel, ôtant ses gants. Et puis au moins, ça rassure sur le fait que ce n'est pas votre pénis qui a un problème.

Dean hocha la tête, le visage rouge comme une tomate. Il baissa le regard pour regarder où il mettait ses pieds... et remarqua l'érection de son médecin. Il releva la tête, et croisa ce regard bleu si intense.

\- Oui, ça m'arrive à moi aussi, ricana Castiel, resserrant sa veste autour de sa taille.

Dean n'arrivait plus à quitter ces yeux assombris du regard. Son souffle était court, son cœur battait la chamade, sa bouche s'assécha. Il fit un pas en avant, se collant presque à son médecin. Il posa sa main sur la joue parfaitement rasée de Castiel, s'attendant presque à se faire refouler.

\- Dean... murmura Castiel. Je ne sais pas... Je-

\- Dis-moi tout, susurra Dean, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Je ne veux pas être juste un coup comme ça, expliqua le médecin. S'il te plaît-

\- Et si je te dis que moi non plus ? affirma Dean. Mais j'ai envie de toi. Maintenant. Les rendez-vous, on verra ça après.

Castiel sourit puis posa ses lèvres sur celle de son patient, l'embrassant chastement. Une langue se glissa dans sa bouche, transformant ce baiser simple en un échange langoureux et fougueux. Il aida Dean à ôter son tee-shirt, le mettant entièrement à nu. Il le poussa doucement contre la table, l'invitant à reprendre la position précédente.

\- Déshabille-toi, susurra Dean, posant ses jambes sur les étriers.

Castiel enleva lentement ses vêtements, révélant un torse dessiné, des bras musclés, des cuisses puissantes et surtout, une belle verge tendue. Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'installa sur son tabouret, entre les cuisses de Dean.

\- S'il y a quelque chose qui ne te convient pas, dis-le, le rassura Castiel, avant de verser une quantité généreuse de gel sur la verge et entre les fesses de son patient.

Dean hocha la tête et poussa un long râle alors que la main de son médecin se refermait sur sa queue tendue. Un doigt pénétra dans son antre chaud avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Cass', soupira Dean. Je veux te toucher !

Castiel libéra son futur amant, et fit le tour de la table. Il descendit le dossier du fauteuil, plaçant le visage de Dean à hauteur de sa verge tendue. Et hésita.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Dean, croisant le regard hésitant de Castiel.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et récupéra une feuille imprimée. Il la présenta à Dean, qui la lut.

\- Juste pour te montrer que je suis clean aussi, marmonna Castiel.

Dean sourit, lâcha la feuille qui tomba au sol et tendit la main pour la poser sur la joue de son amant. Il l'embrassa lentement, glissant son autre main sur la verge tendue. Il l'attira à lui et la prit en bouche, ronronnant à la sensation de cette peau douce.

\- Aah Dean ! cria Castiel, surpris.

Il caressa sa joue, regardant sa queue disparaître entre les lèvres pulpeuses de son patient. Il tenta un mouvement de hanche, et Dean posa ses mains sur les fesses charnues de son amant, l'incitant à recommencer.

\- Oh Dean... Ta bouche, j'adore la baiser, grogna Castiel, entamant un léger va-et-vient entre ces lèvres douces.

Il étendit son bras et prit la queue tendue de son amant en main, la branlant au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Castiel sentit un doigt se glisser entre ses fesses et sourit. Il leva une jambe et la posa sur une barre de la table d'examen, exposant son antre serré. Le doigt lubrifié glissa lentement dans son cul, lui faisant pousser un long râle de plaisir.

Dean relâcha la verge de son amant et lui demanda d'arrêter, sentant son orgasme monter lentement. Castiel libéra Dean, et reprit sa place sur son tabouret, entre les cuisses de son patient.

Il glissa deux doigts dans l'antre chaud de Dean, récoltant un nouveau râle de plaisir. Son autre main autour de la queue dure de son amant, il le préparait doucement, regardant ces hanches se mouvoir machinalement.

\- Cass', viens s'il te plaît ! supplia Dean, serrant le cuir du fauteuil entre ses mains. Allez !

\- Chuuut, laisse-moi bien te préparer, chuchota Castiel, rajoutant un troisième doigt entre les reins demandeurs. Je veux que tu prennes ton pied comme il se doit.

Il sentit cette petite glande sous ses doigts, et entama un roulement de doigt, la titillant doucement. Peu de temps après, Dean commença à râler de plaisir, rajoutant sa main sur sa queue déjà branlée par Castiel.

\- Voilà, comme ça, sourit ce dernier, s'amusant avec la prostate de son amant. Tu vois ce que je te disais ?

\- Ah pitié, fais-moi jouir ! J't'en pr- AH ! Encore !

Il accéléra ses mouvements, sentant ce cul se serrer autour de ses doigts, révélant le plaisir immense de son patient. Les râles se firent cris, les légers coups de hanches se firent plus violents, la queue suintant en continue.

\- Oui là ! Oh là ! Oh j'vais jouir !

Dean se tendit et gicla, ne retenant pas son cri de pure jouissance. Il continua à se baiser sur les doigts du proctologue, enivré. Castiel les ôta, récoltant un grognement de protestation, et se releva. Il attrapa un préservatif dans un tiroir de son armoire à matériel, servant à l'origine pour les sondes. Il l'enfila sur sa queue tendue à l'extrême, et la présenta à l'antre palpitant de son amant.

\- Allez, baise-moi ! grogna, tentant de s'empaler sur cette tige.

Castiel releva le dossier de la table, mettant Dean en position presque assise.

Il pénétra lentement ce cul demandeur, regardant le visage de Dean. Un léger froncement de sourcils le firent s'arrêter, mais un sourire de son amant le rassura. Ses hanches touchèrent les fesses charnues de Dean, et il ne bougea plus.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-il, cherchant son amant du regard.

\- Bouges, souffla Dean. Me laisses pas comme ça.

Castiel entama un doux va-et-vient, serrant les cuisses de Dean dans ses mains. Il crut perdre la raison à la sensation de ce cul si chaud, si serré, si accueillant. Enivré, il accéléra ses coups de reins, pressé de réentendre son amant jouir.

\- Putain Dean ! Ah, dis-moi que t'aimes ça !

\- T'arrête pas ! cria ce dernier. Viens ! Viens près de moi !

Castiel se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, entamant un baiser bestial, enchaînant coups de langues et lèvres mordillées. Dean posa ses mains sur le visage de son médecin, le tenant près de lui.

\- Plus vite, supplia Dean. Prend-moi comme si ta vie en dépendait !

Castiel accéléra ses coups de reins, grognant de plaisir et de contentement. Il sentit son orgasme monter lentement, et vit sur le visage de Dean que ce dernier n'en était pas loin non plus.

Il vit Dean diriger sa main sur sa queue, sûrement pour se faire venir plus vite. Il repoussa ses doigts, l'empêchant de se toucher.

\- Jouis sur ma queue, ordonna-t-il, frappant frénétiquement ce cul si magnifiquement excitant. Allez Dean, je sais que tu es prêt ! JOUIS !

Comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton, Dean serra le cuir de la table entre ses mains, rejeta la tête alors qu'il était fauché par un nouvel orgasme, tout aussi puissant que le précédant.

Castiel, à la vue de ce corps si quémandeur, vint à son tour, frappant frénétiquement des hanches, poussant de longs râles de jouissance. Il retomba sur le torse de son amant, essoufflé, le corps tremblant, la peau luisante de sueur. Il déposa un baiser d'une infinie douceur sur les lèvres de Dean, puis libéra sa queue. Il se leva, ôta le préservatif et le jeta dans une poubelle, puis fit le tour de la table.

Dean, étalé sur la table, était épuisé. Jamais il n'avait connu d'orgasmes aussi fulgurants. Et il était vraiment heureux d'avoir découvert ça avec Castiel. Ce dernier se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa doucement, caressant son visage.

\- Il y a une petite salle de bain derrière cette porte, souffla Castiel, montrant ladite porte. Je vais me rafraîchir, et je te laisse la place.

Dean hocha la tête, soudainement gêné. Il se leva, récupéra ses affaires et attendit que le proctologue sorte pour prendre sa place. Il se lava sommairement puis se rhabilla, et sortit de la salle d'eau. Castiel l'attendait, rhabillé lui aussi, et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne fais pas ça avec tous tes patients, rit Dean, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Tu es le premier, affirma Castiel, le visage soudainement sérieux. Et si tu le veux, tu seras le seul et unique. Restaurant, ce soir, 19H ?

Dean accepta, et serra son amant dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent, échangeant de tendres caresses, puis se séparèrent avec tristesse. Castiel lui assura que ses troubles de l'érection ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenirs, puis le fit sortir de son bureau, lui rappelant leur rendez-vous de ce soir.

Dean sortit, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et croisa le regard mi-amusé mi-heureux de Charlie.

\- À bientôt Poulet ! Je sens qu'on va se revoir ! salua-t-elle.

Dean lui rendit son sourire et sortit du cabinet, guilleret.

Castiel, assis à son bureau, était dans le même état de plénitude. Quand Gabriel lui avait parlé de ce patient séduisant, gentil, et fan de rock, il n'aurait jamais pensé que leurs rencontres se ferait dans son cabinet et surtout, que ça finirait en partie de jambes-en-l'air mémorable.

Il sourit, pensant que pour une fois, son frère avait bien joué son rôle d'entremetteur. Et puis, pourquoi ne lui rendrait-il pas ce service ? Il réfléchit posément, cherchant parmi ses connaissances, qui pourrait plaire à son frère.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il était enfin en rendez-vous avec Dean, les deux hommes discutaient tranquillement de leurs frères respectifs, célibataires tous les deux. Dean parla de Sam, et décida de l'appeler, trouvant rapidement un prétexte.

\- hey Sam ! salua Dean. Dis, tu cherches toujours un nouveau médecin traitant ?... Parfait j'ai celui qu'il te faut !

Castiel sourit, sachant déjà que Gabriel et Sam se plairait au premier coup d'œil. Et plus si affinités !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Warning : PWP (Porn without Plot), relation M/M, mots crus, UA, Fluffy (oui, parce que j'aime bien qu'il en y ai un petit peu lol), DESTIEL, très légère mention de Sabriel.**

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
